


【德澳】如何欺骗神明/How to deceive gods

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: The hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy [1]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Parallel Universes, Superpowers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 和任何宗教无关 和宇宙学或者量子物理也无关 随便写写 逻辑错误欢迎指正





	【德澳】如何欺骗神明/How to deceive gods

**Author's Note:**

> 和任何宗教无关 和宇宙学或者量子物理也无关 随便写写 逻辑错误欢迎指正

普通，太普通了，普通到奇怪。黄冠亨龇牙咧嘴从地上爬起来的时候依然没有回过神，即使尾椎骨的刺痛感反复提醒他这不是梦。

“这是第几个来着？一千零…”黄冠亨想要去摸自己的背包，手伸到一半又悻悻地放下了。他的笔记本在上一个宇宙被清洗干净了，拿出来也无济于事。

黄冠亨是个多重宇宙旅行者，这是个新兴职业，新到他工作的地方根本就是幽灵部门，打着文书部门的旗号归属人类联合政府统一秘密管辖。自从他们发现多重宇宙的存在后这个组织就被建立起来，为的是探索和开拓别的平行宇宙。为了便于管理，每个平行宇宙按照发现的先后顺序都有编号。他的宇宙自然就是0001号，而现在这个和他家乡过度相似的地方大概就是第一千出头。

说是过度相似，其实也不算。这里更像是几世纪以前的0001号宇宙——因为地面上有智能生命活动的痕迹——而且有树。

黄冠亨没有亲眼见过树，甚至大多数“植物”。他们钱组长估计也料想不到第一千出头——黄冠亨自作主张决定这是第1010个，反正编号都是人定的——第1010个平行宇宙就能找到一个和他们家乡发展规律相似的地方。尤其他们已知的大多数地方都是一片混沌。黄冠亨到达这个宇宙时就降落在树上，他太惊讶，以至于从树杈上摔了下来，头上还卡着几片叶子。

这太了不起了，黄冠亨拨弄自己头发的时候还在想，两个无关联宇宙的神明能如此相似，根据计算这种概率小到几乎是零。当然这里神的概念与宗教无关——这只是个定义问题——他们组里的人管每个平行宇宙的核叫“神明”。只要是主宰这个宇宙运行法则的，别说是全知全能全善，神甚至不需要有主观意识或者“人”形。黄冠亨掏出笔在自己手背写上“1010“备忘，毕竟他的笔记本现在根本派不上用场。每个世界的神明——不管是创世者还是基础物理法则——性质都有极高的随机性。他可怜的笔记本在上个宇宙被更高维度的物理法则“永生化”了，不会消亡的前提是不会变化，根本就是返回出厂设置一样不管写什么都会被刷新干净。

黄冠亨这才小心地打量起他的四周，这里和历史书上几世纪前的日本神社很像。他就是从鸟居一样的建筑旁边的树上掉下来的。黄冠亨沿着台阶走过去，这里安静过头了。虽然这些建筑看起来都是高等生命建造的，可是别说类人生物，他到现在连动物都没见到一个。

黄冠亨走到拜殿前，从口袋里掏出个硬币。不是五元（1），而且他也不能扔。在这个世界发现平行宇宙的真谛前要尽量减少对这个宇宙的干扰。

于是黄冠亨把那枚小硬币握在手心里，双手合十许了个工作顺利、不要被这里的神发现的愿望。请概念中的神保佑不要打扰真正的神似乎是逻辑悖论，更何况日本八百万神明，他也不知道这隅神社管不管。

“连香火钱都不投，愿望肯定不会实现的。”背后忽然传来说话声——内容居然无需翻译器就能听懂——黄冠亨吓了一跳，手里被捂热乎的硬币咕辘辘滚出老远，一下子消失在视野之外。

“惨了——”黄冠亨跟着俯下身子去找，也没来得及去看到底是谁和他说话。他朝着印象里硬币滚落的方向摸索，可是根本没有。黄冠亨愁眉苦脸地扶着腰站起来时他背后的不速之客又对他说话：“你找这个？”

黄冠亨转过去，首先看到的是冲他伸出的手，手心里躺着那枚惹事的硬币；再向上是嘻哈风的宽松衣物，鸭舌帽下露出一张明眸皓齿的少年脸庞。黄冠亨在这个宇宙见到的第一个智慧生命，怎么看都是个普通地球小孩。

“你刚才掉的是这个吗？”对方又重复了一遍，黄冠亨这才磕巴着说是，又伸手去拿对方手心里的金属小物件。即使原则上要减少对其他宇宙的干扰，但是有些时候和平行宇宙的原住民打交道是无可避免的事情，所以黄冠亨行动的两条铁律之一就是不能让不知道平行宇宙存在的人知道其存在。

“哎，谢谢你。”黄冠亨去捏那枚硬币时指尖划过对方手心，少年的笑容就跟着放大了，黄冠亨被他瞧得不好意思，只好尴尬地红着脸道谢。

“不客气，你从哪来？”少年把手收了回去，并没有离开的意思。

“啊？”

“你来这里做什么？”幸好对方并不介意黄冠亨的堂皇，紧接着又抛出别的问题。

“我是来旅行的。”反正也不算是说谎。

“哦。”少年高深莫测地看黄冠亨两眼，忽然正经道，“我叫刘扬扬。”

这个平行宇宙的人说话都这么前后不着调嘛，黄冠亨有点懵。刘扬扬冲他眨眼：“因为你现在不知道，我就直接告诉你啦。”可能只是错觉，但是黄冠亨觉得刘扬扬说起“现在”两个字总是有点别扭。黄冠亨一敲他的鸭舌帽：“你多大？”

“我觉得我十八岁——大概快十九岁——那我十八岁。”刘扬扬掰着指头算。

这算是什么回答，果然是小孩子。黄冠亨哭笑不得：“那刘扬扬小朋友，你可以不用一直跟着我的，我又不会走丢。”

“你从别的地方来这里‘旅行’，有人带着你会比较方便吧。”刘扬扬对他的反驳不可置否，拉着他的手跑起来。

遇见刘扬扬的第一天谈不上是冒险。刘扬扬自诩“本地人”带着黄冠亨乱跑的后果是他们距离有人类活动痕迹的地方越来越远，他们在葱郁树木之间的一片开阔地歇脚时刘扬扬吐吐舌头说自己迷路了。

“这下咱们一起走丢了。”刘扬扬抱歉地笑笑。

“嗯，多亏你。”黄冠亨拍拍他的肩，他不是很介意身处未知领域，毕竟他的工作就是探索新世界。

“你还没回答我，你是从哪里来的？”刘扬扬在他身边坐下，显然也试到黄冠亨猛地绷紧身子，“你不需要那么紧张的，我知道你不属于‘这里’。”

听语气刘扬扬说的“这里”显然不仅仅是这方土地。看来他已经知道自己头顶的宇宙方圆并不是一切。黄冠亨放松下来，这下他的第一条铁律也没什么遵守的必要了。

“从别的平行宇宙来，探索不同的世界并做记录是我的工作。”黄冠亨从背包里翻出自己的行动手册递给刘扬扬，封面上写的是“不要惊慌（2）“；虽然按顺序是第二条工作守则，但是“不能干扰其他世界”是不成文的秘密条款，所以手册上只写着几世纪以前的科幻小说里的经典语录。

“好玩吗？”刘扬扬随手翻了翻，显然对手册的内容没有兴趣。黄冠亨耸耸肩说还行，他们钱组长给他的评价是“面对未知也有无限勇气”，并且说他需要一个面对既定结局也能保持这种勇气的人做搭档。当时黄冠亨笑话他说组长你招人手说的像给我征婚。

“现在，我们得想办法送你回去。”黄冠亨把东西放好又站起来舒活筋骨。把刘扬扬送回家的另一个目的是探索这里的智慧生物社会，毕竟他还没有见过刘扬扬之外的任何人。

“可是我想跟着你，你需要搭档吧，你觉得我怎么样？”刘扬扬跟着跳起来。

“你怎么知道我需要搭档？”黄冠亨警惕道。

“哎，抱歉，你现在还没有告诉我这件事。” 刘扬扬恍然大悟地一拍手，他的语气听起来像是有读心术或者能预知未来。黄冠亨起了兴趣，他问：“你说我‘现在’还没告诉你，那你是怎么知道的？”

“你以后就会明白的。”又来了，刘扬扬的语气里当下反而比未来难以琢磨。

“切，说得你好像什么都知道一样。” 既然什么都知道为什么会迷路嘛，黄冠亨嘟哝，果然是小孩子。

“其实也有我不知道的。”刘扬扬托着下巴思考。悄悄话居然被听到了，黄冠亨做贼心虚一样干笑着问有什么事能超出你刘扬扬的认知范围。刘扬扬坦然说他不会确认时间。

“什么？也就是说你不会看表？就这个？”黄冠亨惊讶道。刘扬扬无辜地点点头。得知终于有一件他能做到又超越刘扬扬认知的事情让黄冠亨的自信久违地膨胀起来。黄冠亨重新坐下，一边转过去掏自己的背包一边说：“看表有什么难的，我来教你。”

黄冠亨想找的是他的通讯器，毕竟手表之类的小部件很容易在穿越平行宇宙时受到影响。摸出哪个小盒子之后他对着刘扬扬摆弄起来：“我们那里的人用手表之类的东西确定时间，一天就是地球——我们所在的星球——转一圈的时间，有白天和夜晚；一年就是地球绕着太阳转一圈的时间。但是我没有手表，就用这个模拟给你看吧——诶？”

黄冠亨原本以内能在刘扬扬面前炫耀一下自己种族的智慧，没想到他的通讯器很不给面子，不管他怎么调试都没有反应。准确地说是上面显示的时间卡住了，黄冠亨调整出的模拟表盘上三根指针的位置丝毫没有变化。

刘扬扬凑到身边好奇地打量，下巴几乎落在黄冠亨肩上。黄冠亨尴尬地笑着说可能是穿越平行宇宙时受到干扰所以坏掉了，刘扬扬似懂非懂地一挑眉毛。

“哎，刚才还没说完。你为什么想跟我走？”黄冠亨赶紧转移话题。

“你以后就会知道的。”刘扬扬狡黠地一笑。

“你不想告诉我就算了，但是我要招人手，总需要个考核期吧。”黄冠亨把那个没用的通讯器塞回去，无法得知时间时他只能期待夜晚快点降临。和刘扬扬一起挤在他的小帐篷里时黄冠亨开始期待明天会有特别的发现。

吃早饭时黄冠亨简单思考了一下接下来的计划，他带的口粮和生活资源足够他待一个周；不过现在他带着刘扬扬就得精打细算一点，除非能从这里找到食物。可是——黄冠亨看一眼小口嘬着压缩干粮的刘扬扬——这就是他见过唯一一个蛋白质来源了。

黄冠亨希望自己并没有对着刘扬扬露出汉尼拔式的眼神，毕竟他也不是真想吃人。刘扬扬已经吃完了早餐顺着他的眼神回看他：“今天要做点什么？”

“嗯，去找有像你一样的生物活动痕迹的地方吧。”黄冠亨说，没想到刘扬扬歪着脑袋说你找不到的。黄冠亨反问他为什么，刘扬扬说因为没有必要。

“有我就够了。我是特别的。”刘扬扬说。黄冠亨白他一眼，说并不是为了找搭档的事，而且他也没同意让刘扬扬做他搭档。

“我是认真的。就算你在这里待一辈子，也不会见到除我以外的任何人的。”刘扬扬托着下巴，“不过如果你真的很～想的话，也许神会听见你的愿望的。”

黄冠亨听他提起“神”，想起他们初遇就是在神社一样的地方。既然这里只有刘扬扬，那么神灵的概念就很可能不是文化产物，或许那间神社供奉的就是真正的“神明”了。

“那你呢，为什么你就是特别的？”黄冠亨问。刘扬扬不置可否地说他以后就会明白，黄冠亨也没有再问。不管是世界末日还是文明倒退，既然刘扬扬这么说，那么总会找到答案的。

吃过早饭黄冠亨随便挑了一个方向进发，刘扬扬只大咧咧跟在他身后。黄冠亨简直是要把这辈子能看得到的植物全都在今天看完，新鲜感很快被消磨下去。

“无聊吗？”夜幕降临时刘扬扬问。

“有点，但是这样总比周围时刻危机四伏要好吧。”黄冠亨说。

“你分明就想体验点惊险刺激的，为什么还要这么说？”刘扬扬似乎不太了解什么叫做口是心非。

“哪有…”黄冠亨不看他，假装自己在认真琢磨这片空地能否作为今晚的宿营地。

“哎，所以说嘛——如果你很认真许愿的话，神会听见的！”刘扬扬扑倒黄冠亨背上，语气难得真诚。

“什么愿望都可以？”黄冠亨只是随口一问，没想到刘扬扬一拍手说指不定今天晚上我们就会见到吃人的怪物。

“你还真觉得自己什么都知道。”黄冠亨正要放下自己的背包，毕竟天已经完全黑下来，他应该尽早生火并做休息的准备。这时他听见背后传来树叶沙沙作响，接着是某种生物的喘息。黄冠亨的动作一下子停了，他缓缓转过去，看见身后树林里透出一双绿色的眼睛，接着是震耳的咆哮声。几乎是本能一样黄冠亨拔腿朝着身后跑起来，刘扬扬很快也追上来。

“喂！那是什么东西！”黄冠亨大喊，现在不是计较刘扬扬乌鸦嘴的时候。

“总之——是对你很危险的东西。”刘扬扬说，奔跑过程中他似乎一直在看黄冠亨。他不需要看路也不会跌倒，似乎也没有反复确认身后危险的意思。运动神经很好却没有自保意识的小孩，黄冠亨边跑边想。他的脸和手臂上被周围植物的枝叶划出几个浅浅的口子，然而性命攸关时他居然真的在思考未来和刘扬扬搭档的可能性。

很快他们就停住了，几米之外再不是地面而是悬崖。黄冠亨摁着太阳穴深呼吸，即使前方万丈深渊之下是坚硬的地面，目前想要摆脱追捕只有一个办法。

“喂，要是我们能成功逃出生天，那我就考虑让你当我的搭档。”黄冠亨估量一下咆哮的怪物与他们之间的距离之后冲着刘扬扬大喊，这么说主要是为了图个心里安慰，尽管刘扬扬看起来并不很惊慌。黄冠亨边喊边扭头朝悬崖方向示意，刘扬扬显然也明白了他的紧急逃脱计划，抓住黄冠亨手腕的同时给了他一个肯定的眼神。他们倒退几步又努力冲刺然后纵身一跃——

心跳，风声，失重感。下落中的黄冠亨几乎睁不开眼，他只能隐约判断下面不是河流一类可以缓解降落冲击的东西。这下惨了，黄冠亨心道。这时刘扬扬接近了他，安慰式地扣住了他的腰。

“放心，不会让你有事的。”刘扬扬说。紧接着他们相拥着掉进一片冰冷的水域。回到水面之上时刘扬扬已经放开了黄冠亨，他们一前一后朝着岸边游。

“这里有湖？刚刚我看到的分明就是——”上岸之后黄冠亨一边指挥刘扬扬收集材料生火一边说，他冻得浑身哆嗦，可是刘扬扬看起来丝毫没事，连衣服都快干了。

“大概是你看错了吧。”刘扬扬已经生起火，黄冠亨烤干衣服时他甚至成功插到了湖里的鱼。生存技能满分，黄冠亨想，会是个不错的搭档。

“刚才说的算数吗？”果然回到火堆边上坐下的刘扬扬朝他发问，“搭档的事。”

“啊，”黄冠亨手忙脚乱起来，“考核我觉得你过了，但是我们还需要互相了解，还有我们组长那边——”

“那就这么说定了，来，张嘴——”刘扬扬笑得很开心，他举着自己的烤鱼往黄冠亨嘴边送，显然是想喂他。

“我自己有手有脚的，可以自己吃。”黄冠亨别过头去，脸上擦伤的地方火辣辣的。刘扬扬依然举着那条烤鱼不解道：“你心里是希望我们更亲近一点吧，为什么要这么说？”

“哪有…”黄冠亨嘟哝着，最终还是“极不情愿地”在刘扬扬递过来的烤鱼上咬了一口。

因为昨天的“逃亡”，黄冠亨决定今天留下来修整一下。其实根据太阳的位置判断他醒来的时候就已经不早了。幸好这里有水源又有食物，正好也是个了解刘扬扬的机会。

晚饭依旧是烤鱼，黄冠亨今天倒是大方地享受刘扬扬的服务，他接过刘扬扬手里的食物时提问：“你说你快十九岁，是快要过生日了吗？”

刘扬扬指了指黄冠亨的手背，上面的“1010”被抹花了，几乎要看不到了

“十月十日？那不是还早着吗，这里根本就还是春天。”黄冠亨说出口了又觉得自己傻，这个宇宙根本没必要遵照他熟悉的季节变换和计时方式。刘扬扬看着他神色变换，脸上果然又挂起那副神秘兮兮的笑容。没过多久，宇宙法则像是受到黄冠亨的提醒才开始重新运行一般，他们的周围涌起秋风萧瑟，周围树上的叶子也开始泛黄脱落。

等等，这一切都说的通了！这里和他的生存环境相似，是因为神明洞悉了他的愿望，一切环境表征都是神明按照他的意志“变”出来的；这个宇宙的万物都是神明的一部分，刘扬扬只是个用来与他交流的窗口；“刘扬扬”的运行方式和其他事物一样，他自然什么都知道；至于会迷路或者出现吃人的怪物，在黄冠亨看来都像是神明的恶趣味了。

“明白了？”刘扬扬说，他的语气终于不再小孩子气。

“所以你说你不会看表…是因为你不需要时间的概念吗？”黄冠亨问，他看到刘扬扬点点头，但是这样只带出更多疑问。

“我知道想象更高维度的世界对你比较难，这么说吧——”刘扬扬手一翻，黄冠亨的笔记本就出现在他手上，“如果一个二微生物，比如画在纸上的火柴人，想要从纸上的一个点A到达另一点B就只能从纸上过去。而你一个三维生物，只需要把纸叠起来。不管你怎么弯曲这张纸，纸上的火柴人也察觉不到。”

黄冠亨似懂非懂地点点头。刘扬扬刚才估计就是这样“叠”起了他所在的三维才轻松拿到他的本子，他们初次见面时他估计也是这么去捡他的硬币的。

刘扬扬接着说：“你概念里的时间对我而言是一样的。我看到你，就像看到这个本子，每一页是你时间轴上的一个点，我想以什么样的顺序、看哪一页都可以。至于你的通讯器，只要把它从你的时间里隔离出来就好，像这样。”接着刘扬扬从笔记本上撕下一张纸，朝天上丢了出去。

黄冠亨并不在意那张纸的去向，反正刘扬扬不会让那团纸掉下来砸他的脸的。他兴致勃勃地提问：“那你是不是什么都知道？”

“嗯，不过仅限于在这个平行宇宙。离开这里我就是普通的刘扬扬。”刘扬扬说。

“那我接下来要做什么你肯定也早就知道了吧。”黄冠亨大着胆子凑过去看他，当然脸是红的。他先是庆幸晚上刘扬扬应该看不清楚他的表情，紧接着他又暗自跳脚——刘扬扬连这些细节也一定早就知道了。

“当然。”果不其然，黄冠亨伸出双手去勾他的脖子时刘扬扬早就把自己的脑袋摆好了角度，手也轻松扣住他的后颈和腰。唇瓣相接时黄冠亨居然还有心思走神，他尝试忽略心底隐约的不安感。刘扬扬洞悉这个宇宙里的事物变迁的轨迹，像是被剧透了一个游戏的所有结局。那么黄冠亨没有同意让他做搭档的那些可能呢，会被重启吗？

“现在，可以看表了。”刘扬扬放开了黄冠亨，脸颊依然飘着绯红。他说“现在”这个词的时候依然有点磕巴，他们都还在深呼吸。黄冠亨手忙脚乱去掏他背包里的通讯器，果然可以用了。右上角的标准时间写着2519年10月10日0点，是他家乡的时间。

刚刚19岁的刘扬扬，是这个世界的神。

“现在，带‘我’走吧。”刘扬扬说。

**Author's Note:**

> 下划线内容与后记有关
> 
> （1）日语里的“五元”和“有缘”谐音，被认为是带来好运的硬币，在神社参拜经常会投。  
（2）梗自《银河系搭车客指南》。


End file.
